Lo que aprendieron
by Drewyd
Summary: O de cómo James fue corneado por un unicornio hasta su muerte. Este fic participa en el reto Mil maneras de morir del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el reto «Mil maneras de morir» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 ** _Lo que aprendieron_**

Si había una verdad universal en Hogwarts, era que los Merodeadores jamás escuchaban a los profesores. Jamás. Nunca. Si McGonagall les ordenaba salir, ellos entraban. Si Slughorn criticaba su manera desastrosa de preparar pociones, ellos lo hacían peor, por pura malicia.

Por ello, desde el momento en que se enteraron que el Bosque Prohibido estaba, bueno, prohibido, ya la decisión estuvo tomada. El convertirse en animagos únicamente les facilitó la travesura y evitó que se mataran en el bosque.

Hasta ahora.

Esa tarde de Abril fue una de las lunas llenas más tranquilas de toda su historia. James y Sirius tomaban la delantera en la excursión, con el lobo monstruoso que era Lupin trotando en silencio y gruñéndole a Peter de vez en cuando, que estaba montado en su cuello.

Era difícil decir quién odiaba más que le dijesen qué hacer, si James o Sirius. El olfato experto de Lupin captó un olor más adelante, algo evanescente y cargado de magia. Luego Sirius se detuvo, olfateó con cautela y le dio un pequeño golpe a James para que dejase de caminar.

La comunicación entre los cuatro era difícil, para ser sinceros. Una rata, un perro, un lobo y un ciervo no tenían mucho en común, y aunque Sirius podría haberse comunicado con Remus, no quedaba mucho raciocinio en el hombre lobo. De cualquier manera, entre tacleadas, mordiscos y gruñidos se entendían. Sirius le aulló a Remus, quien devolvió la acción, y Peter se bajó de Lupin para corretear hacia James y mordisquearle las patas.

James Potter odiaba que le dijesen qué hacer, pero confiaba en sus mejores amigos más que en nadie en todo el mundo. Si Sirius retrocedía ante algo, el temerario, arrogante y a ratos suicida Sirius Black, entonces él también debería de retroceder.

El animal salió antes de que pudiesen ir a otra parte del bosque, y Remus pegó un salto, gruñéndole a la bestia.

«Tranquilo, es sólo...» Sólo...

Nada más y nada menos que un unicornio.

James había conocido a muchas bestias en sus tiempo como Animago. Había visto a centauros, acromántulas, hipogrifos, ciervas e incluso un Threstal, pero jamás un unicornio. Rara vez se mostraban a otros animales, ni hablar de humanos, y se mantenían tímidos incluso con su propia especie.

Ese podía ser el mejor o el peor augurio que alguna vez había recibido en su vida.

Remus seguía gruñendole al animal, y un miedo muy humano atravesó al ciervo que era James. ¿Qué pasaría si su amigo saltaba, dispuesto a matar al puro animal?

«Menos mal que los unicornios son mucho más rápidos que los hombres lobos.» De todas maneras, James le dio unas cuantas cornadas a Remus en el pelaje para que retrocediese, y Sirius intentó morder a Peter para que moviese el culo, o la cola en ese caso.

Si James hubiese movido el cuello hacia un lado, habría visto la mirada de absoluta desesperación que le dirigía el unicornio. Sin embargo, estaba jugando a corneadas con Lupin, quien a su vez se alzaba en toda su altura y trataba de tumbarlo., e ignoró todas las señales que el animal mágico le envió. Los Merodeadores se alejaron de esa parque del bosque, evitaron el contacto con un grupo de centauros que pasaban por ahí y se fueron acercando al castillo, a medida que la noche iba desapareciendo. Remus iba perdiendo progresivamente sus impulsos ferales, y alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana ya parecía un lobo domesticado y tranquilo.

Peter fue el primero en avanzar hacia la Casa de los Sustos, y James decidió quedarse un momento atrás, antes de volver a su forma humana. Adoraba la sensación de libertad, esa manera en la que perdía ciertos aspectos humanos y sólo quedaba lo más básico, lo más elemental de su vida: comer, correr, dormir y pensar en Lily Evans.

Transformarse en humano siempre lo dejaba desorientado, y las primeras veces había llegado a vomitar una masa pastosa y oscura. Quería quedarse un poco más, disfrutar del sentimiento, y sus amigos lo sabían.

Sirius le dio un golpecito con su cabeza, y James le dejó ir. Estiró las patas, movió el cuello de forma circular y golpeó el pasto con sus pezuñas. Ah, iba a extrañar eso.

Un sonido a sus espaldas hizo que levantase las orejas, y olfateó el aire. ¿Por qué olía otra vez a ese unicornio? Debía de haberse alejado. James dio unas vueltas en el pasto y trató de rodear el sitio donde olía a la otra bestia.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Mientras pensaba en que ya no tenía que desayunar esa mañana y que Lily Evans probablemente aceptaría su invitación de cita esa semana, el unicornio ya había corrido a toda velocidad hacia él, y lo tacleó con todas sus fuerzas. Fue una verdadera lástima que el unicornio no fuese un caballo, porque en ese caso James solamente habría terminado con una costilla rota y, tal vez, unos moratones. De cualquier manera, el cuerno del unicornio se le enterró en todo el costado, y James no pudo respirar.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, toda su visión estaba abarcada por el rostro del unicornio, que lo miraba como si James fuese el culpable de todas las maldades y crímenes del mundo.

«¡Pero si yo no te he hecho nada, maldito animal de mierda! Carajo.» Trató de levantarse, pero la agonía que sentía en su costado, justo encima de sus costillas, lo volvió a tumbar al suelo. El cielo estaba claro, y al amanecer, justo antes de que saliera el sol, James Potter exhaló su último aliento. De haber sido humano, habría dicho «Maldito Sirius. Sabía que tenía que haberme fugado con Lily a las Bahamas.»

Lo encontraron unas pocas horas después, y aunque la hilaridad del asunto hizo que Sirius hiciese bromas hasta el fin de los tiempos (la tumba de James estaba acordemente tallada con las palabras «James Fleamont Potter, amado amigo, hijo y ciervo que lamentablemente malusó sus cuernos y fue valientemente derrotado por un unicornio rabioso.»), los Merodeadores aprendieron una importante lección esa noche.

Nunca mires mal a una unicornio en celo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hice lo que pude, en serio. No se qué esperaban cuando me dijeron que tenía que escribir que James Potter tenía que morir por la corneada de un unicornio. Lo bueno del asunto es que pude utilizar su estatus como animago, porque sino de verdad no sabría cómo hacer que alguien fuese atacado por un unicornio. Muchas gracias por leer y suerte a todos en el reto.


End file.
